Instant messaging, email, and social network communication provide a convenient tool for collaboration among individuals. Over time, users accumulate a list of contacts of other users with whom they have communicated in the past via instant messaging, email, chat rooms, and social network communications. The contact list may include friends, family members, co-workers, and acquaintances. Often a user may not wish for every contact on their contact list to receive every message the user sends, or the user may include content in a message that specifically refers to another contact, either in a negative or a positive way. If the user sending the message wishes to exclude a contact from receiving a message, the user can block that contact; however, mutual friends and contacts of the message sender and the contact may see the message and communicate the content to the contact.
U.S. Publication 2010/0057732 A1 by O'Sullivan, et al., discloses identifying social networks intersections in instant messaging. U.S. Publication 2010/0057732 identifies and compares one or more instant messaging contacts associated with a first instant messaging contacts list with identified one or more instant messaging contacts associated with a second instant messaging contacts list. The compared instant messaging contacts are based on one or more instant messaging contacts associated with both of the first instant messaging contacts list and the second instant messaging contacts list, and the comparison instant messaging contacts are associated with a third instant messaging contacts list. U.S. Publication 2010/0057732 identifies collaborative content associated with one or more of the comparison instant messaging contacts.